Life goes on !
by Emrys39
Summary: Après la fin de la rébellion, Peeta, Haymitch et Katniss doivent se reconstruire sans les proches qu'ils ont perdu...
1. Chapter 1 : Don't leave me now

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je assise dans cette baignoire ? Le monde continue de tourner et moi je ne bouge pas... Je n'arrête pas de revoir ma sœur périr dans les flammes, je sens encore la chaleur de celles-ci sur mon visage et je l'entends hurler en boucle nuit et jour. Son cri me transperce le cœur et il m'arrive parfois de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles en priant pour que cela s'arrête. Mais c'est en vain, elle ne me quitte plus. Elle hante mon esprit et menace de me rendre folle… Encore plus folle que je ne le suis déjà._

_La sensation de l'éponge contre mon dos me ramène tout doucement à la réalité, je la sens passer sur chacune de mes cicatrices, mais je ne grimace pas, elles sont ancrées en moi et ne me procurent plus aucun désagrément... Si ce n'est peut-être du dégoût de moi-même. L'idée de croiser mon reflet dans un miroir m'effraie au plus haut point, je les ai d'ailleurs tous fait enlever lorsque je suis revenue vivre dans cette maison. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour ne pas être repoussé par cette vision d'horreur… Peut-être parce que lui aussi, il est et sera marqué à vie. Il parle si peu... Je crois que j'en ai oublié le son de sa voix... J'ai l'impression d'être une corvée de plus pour lui. Comme si on l'avait obligé à s'occuper de moi, comme si j'étais son fardeau, un passé douloureux qu'il doit affronter tous les jours. Il s'arrête subitement, s'agenouille près de la baignoire et pose son menton sur le rebord avant de se laisser aller à un long soupir._

- **Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi…** _Il redevient silencieux, attendant probablement que je daigne lui répondre, mais remarquant que rien ne sort, il reprend :_ **« Peut-être qu'on devrait te trouver une occupation… Tu pourrais aller chasser, par exemple. Ce serait une bonne idée, non ? Maintenant que tout est redevenu calme, le gibier doit être abondant… Et le docteur a dit qu'il fallait qu'on occupe notre esprit... »**  
>- <strong>… Je ne veux pas sortir…<strong> _le coupais-je._

_A l'entente de ma voix aussi faible soit elle, il se redresse avec cette petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Il plonge à nouveau l'éponge dans l'eau laiteuse et savonneuse et la passe doucement sur mon bras._

- **Alors, on pourrait… Continuer de planter les primevères dehors… ?**  
>- <strong>Je ne veux pas sortir de chez moi.<strong>  
>- <strong>Katniss, je les ai mises juste devant ta porte… Tu n'as même pas besoin de marcher ou de t'éloigner…<strong>

_Voyant que je redeviens muette, il comprend que je ne changerai pas d'avis quoi qu'il puisse dire. Sortir signifierait que je suis prête à refaire face à ce monde impitoyable, que je suis prête à avancer sans ceux qui nous ont quitté… Et je ne le suis pas. Je voudrai seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'on me laisse mourir dans mon lit sous des draps chauds et que les gens continuent de vivre sans moi._

- **Je pensais ouvrir ma propre boulangerie… En l'honneur de mon père. C'est beaucoup de travail, mais j'y ai réfléchi longuement et je crois que c'est une bonne idée…**

**J'ai l'intention de tout faire moi-même… Cela va prendre du temps, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.**

**Oh et Haymitch a décidé de bâtir sa propre maison… Aux abords de la forêt. Il ne veut plus vivre dans celle que le Capitol lui a donnée… Il fait vraiment des efforts sur l'alcool, tu sais. Je le trouve même en meilleure santé ces derniers jours.**  
>- <strong>Ça, c'est vraiment étonnant…<strong>

_Il se met à rire doucement en hochant la tête. Son sourire est la seule chose positive pour moi depuis des jours. Mes lèvres s'étirent furtivement pour donner l'illusion que je souris, moi aussi. Je suppose que cela ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, mais je ne peux faire mieux. Ma vie sans lui serait tellement vide... Encore plus vide qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Quand il part, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il reste de moi s'en va avec lui. Je peux dire qu'il me garde en vie._  
><em>Il attrape une mèche de cheveux rebelle et la passe derrière mon oreille murmurant à mon égard :<em>

- **On va s'en sortir Katniss… Je te le promets. On s'est battu plus que n'importe qui pour se garder en vie, on ne peut pas abandonner maintenant que tout est fini. Cela va prendre du temps, mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas…**

_Mes yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face se tourne lentement vers lui. Il m'offre un sourire rassurant quand ma main moite et tremblante se pose sur la sienne._

- **Ça va aller, tu verras.**

_J'avais presque fini par oublier ce lien si fort qui nous unit. Ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres, ses cheveux dorés… J'avais oublié tout ça. Mon regard le détaille pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il est pâle, cernés, ses cicatrices sont tout aussi apparentes que les miennes. Il n'a pas l'air en forme et pourtant, il est là, avec moi, à essayer de me remonter le moral._

- **Je voudrai sortir…**  
>- <strong>D'accord, laisse-moi attraper une serviette et je t'aide.<strong>  
>- <strong>Non… Toute seule.<strong>  
>- <strong>Oh… D'accord. Je comprends… Je t'attends en bas dans ce cas.<strong>

_L'idée qu'il puisse voir mon corps nu et abîmé me met mal à l'aise. Les gestes affectueux, les baisers, les marques d'affection ont complètement disparues. Et pour l'instant, nous laissons cela de côté pour le jour où nous serons prêts…_

_Il se relève difficilement à cause de sa prothèse à la jambe et quitte la pièce en titubant légèrement. J'attends d'entendre ses pas dans l'escalier pour me lever et attraper une serviette que j'enroule très rapidement autour de moi de peur qu'il revienne et me surprenne dans cette tenue… J'ai tellement peur de voir son regard dégoûté à la vue de tout ceci. Cela me ferait mal à en mourir._  
><em>J'attrape les vêtements qu'il a déposé pour moi sur la chaise et les enfile un à un, essayant de me rappeler comment se vêtent les personnes normales. Je vide l'eau et sors de la pièce, les cheveux qui gouttent encore sur ma nuque et mon dos. Je descends lentement les marches et y trouve Peeta assis sur le canapé. Il se tourne vers moi et se lève.<em>

- **Est-ce que tu veux manger ?**  
>- <strong>Non. Merci. Tu devrais y aller…<strong> _Dis-je sans grande assurance. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir passer la porte, mais je ne peux pas le maintenir en prison éternellement. Je veux qu'il avance et qu'il soit libre… Je me refuse d'être son boulet. Même si cela veut dire que je vais devoir rester à nouveau seule une journée de plus._  
>- <strong>Tu es sûr ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Oui… Je vais… trouver une occupation.<strong>  
>- <strong>Comme tu veux. Je repasserai te voir dans la journée.<strong>  
>- <strong>Ça ira… Va-t'en…<strong>

_Il est hésitant, mais il finit par quitter la maison. Je m'avance immédiatement vers la fenêtre pour le voir s'éloigner espérant encore qu'il fera demi-tour, mais il disparaît et je me retrouve dans un silence de mort accompagnée des fantômes du passé… Reviens-vite._


	2. Chapter 2 : Heal

Mathilde14 et Leah-HG, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si je fais quelques petites erreurs :)

* * *

><p><em>Peeta culpabilise chaque fois qu'il se retrouve loin de moi, mais je lui ai explicitement demandé de s'en aller et oui, peut-être bien que j'abuse de mon influence sur lui car je sais qu'il n'ira jamais contre ma volonté, mais je le fais surtout pour son bien. Il est tellement persuadé que je finirai par aller mieux et que je mettrai un pied dehors pour sentir les rayons chauds du Soleil sur ma peau que je n'ose pas lui avouer que je vais le décevoir à plusieurs occasions durant les jours à venir.<em>

_Il titube pendant quelques mètres jusqu'à arriver aux environs de la forêt, là où il est assuré de trouver son ancien mentor et désormais ami… Et comme prévu, il y est bel et bien présent, avec tout un tas d'outils plus dangereux les uns que les autres et du bois à n'en plus finir. Il l'entend bougonner seul dans son coin face à une tronçonneuse, ce qui lui arrache un sourire moqueur. Il s'approche de lui avec cette incapacité à être discret et se stoppe à ses côtés. Haymitch se tourne vivement vers lui, casque sur la tête, puis il lui donne une grande claque dans le dos qui le fait brusquement vaciller._

- **AH ! Mellark ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?!**  
>- <strong>Je viens voir comment vous vous en sortez... Mais je vois que vous en êtes encore à l'état de... "Concept".<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est bien plus que ça ! Mais j'essaie de comprendre comment fonctionne cet engin de malheur !<strong>  
>- <strong>Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir demander l'aide d'un professionnel ? Ça me semble un peu risqué.<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu rigoles ?! Je vis grâce aux risques ! Que pourrait-il m'arriver de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà vécu ?! Sache-le Peeta, plus rien ne me fait peur ! Je vais construire cette maison ! Tout seul ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, j'ai toute la vie devant moi !<strong>  
>- <strong>Bien… Mais faites attention, avec un bras en moins, ça risquerait de prendre d'autant plus de temps…<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu marches bien avec une jambe en moins, pourtant personne ne t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas courir !<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est une façon de voir les choses...<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu n'es pas venu là pour me faire la causette j'imagine ! Alors, comment va notre petit geai moqueur ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Pour ne rien vous cacher, elle ne va pas très bien. Elle est comme « absente ». Elle se laisse vivre et je me fais beaucoup de souci pour elle.<strong>  
>- <strong>Laisse-lui du temps, Mellark. Quand elle prendra conscience de ce qui lui reste à vivre, elle se relèvera et elle reprendra les choses en main.<strong>  
>- <strong>Vous me conseillez de ne rien faire alors… ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Montre-lui seulement que tu es là pour elle, le reste se fera petit à petit. La vie continue… Et c'est le moment pour nous de faire tout ce dont nous n'osions pas rêver avant.<strong> _affirma-t-il en levant d'un coup l'engin menaçant._  
>- <strong>Puis-je vous demander : pourquoi une maison... ?<strong> _osa-t-il en reculant de quelques pas._  
>- <strong>Avoir un foyer, c'est important. J'ai l'intention d'avoir une famille... Oh non, ne prends pas cet air renfrogné ! Je suis peut-être vieux, mais il n'y a aucune loi disant qu'à partir d'un certain âge, on doit abandonner l'idée d'avoir une femme et des enfants ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé toi-même !<strong>  
>- <strong>A vrai dire, jusqu'à il y a peu, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir vivant alors, disons que... Je laisse ça pour le moment venu.<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu n'as jamais imaginé une petite tête blonde gambader dans les champs en riant ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je suis un peu jeune pour y penser, non ? Mais j'imagine que j'aurais moi aussi une famille, un jour...<strong>  
>- <strong>Ne t'interdis pas de rêver, Peeta. Aujourd'hui, tout est possible !<strong> _le coupa-t-il en souriant._ **Ne perds pas ton temps avec le non-conforme et les banalités !**

[...]

_Je suis devant cette fenêtre encrassée depuis des heures maintenant. C'est à peine si j'arrive à distinguer la réelle couleur du ciel et de l'herbe. Je prends conscience qu'une occupation me tend les bras... Nettoyer de fond en comble cet endroit ? ... Ou peut-être pourrais-je simplement attendre son retour car c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à avancer… ? Je me décide pour cette dernière suggestion, la plus simple et la moins fatigante. Pourtant, je ne peux réfuter que je suis épuisée de passer mes journées au même point, à faire exactement la même chose. Un soupire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres gercées : et s'il était rentré chez lui sans que je ne l'ai vu… ? Mes moments d'absence sont tellement fréquents que je ne m'en rends même plus compte. Je fixe intensément la porte de la maison d'en face imaginant que par des pouvoirs inexistants, elle s'ouvrirait, laissant apparaître Peeta qui se dirigerait ensuite chez moi... Mais rien n'y fait. Je pose alors mes yeux sur mon paillasson sur le sol de l'entrée et m'y avance lentement. Je pince mes lèvres, angoissée par ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mes doigts fins effleurent la poignée pendant de longues minutes… Que se passera-t-il une fois que je serais dehors ? Et si on venait me cherchait pour m'envoyer dans une autre arène ? Et si j'avais seulement imaginé que tout était terminé ? Si je devais y retourner… ? Si j'avais perdu la tête ? Ma respiration s'accélère subitement et la panique envahit tout mon corps. Je m'apprête à abandonner et à retourner là où je me sens en sécurité au moment où, sans que je ne puisse le prévoir, la porte s'ouvre violemment et heurte ma tête de plein fouet. Je gémis de douleur, reculant sous le choc brutal et tangue un peu avant d'apercevoir l'auteur de l'accident :_

- **Pardon ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière la porte ! ... Mon Dieu, tu saignes du nez ! Je suis tellement désolé, Katniss…**

_Je le repousse un peu pour mettre de la distance entre nous et je porte naturellement ma main sur le liquide chaud qui coule sur mes lèvres et mon menton. Il est rouge, sombre et je pensais ne jamais en revoir la couleur. Mes membres se mettent à trembler comme des feuilles. Je n'arrive pas à croire que même en restant enfermée chez moi, j'en arrive à être blessée ! Il attrape doucement mon bras et me force à m'asseoir sur une chaise tout en continuant de répéter à quel point il est désolé… Je le vois courir à travers la maison comme un chien fou. Il disparaît tout à coup dans la cuisine et revient rapidement avec un tissu à la main qu'il pose maladroitement sur mon visage._

- **Si j'avais su que tu te trouvais là…**  
>- <strong>Je suis une idiote…<strong> _marmonnais-je dans le mouchoir._  
>- <strong>Non, c'est moi. Je suis maladroit… Et visiblement, je ne sens pas ma force...<strong>  
>- <strong>Je… Je voulais venir te voir…<strong>_ tentais-je tandis qu'il essuie tant bien que mal le sang._  
>- <strong>Chez moi… ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Oui.<strong>  
>- <strong>Il y a un problème ? !<strong>  
>- <strong>Non… Je… Je me sentais seule…<strong> _avouais-je à demi mot._  
>- <strong>Peut-être qu'on devrait appeler le médecin, ça ne s'arrête pas...<strong> _dit-il en évitant ma révélation._  
>- <strong>Non ! Pas ça ! Je vais très bien !<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est juste pour être sûr que je ne t'ai rien cassé, ça durera à peine cinq minutes… On ne peut pas te laisser comme ça !<strong>

_Je baisse les arme préférant éviter une confrontation inutile. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, il le fera que je le veuille ou non. Je plaque le tissu contre mon nez tandis qu'il appelle le docteur en catastrophe. Je tente de me convaincre que ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Une chose est sûre et je serais intraitable sur ce sujet : Je ne veux plus de pilules ! J'en ai déjà trop eu et ça ne m'avance à rien. Je deviens une personne que je n'aime pas et que je ne supporte plus._

_[...]_

_Le médecin se pointe chez moi un quart d'heure plus tard avec sa mallette et sa tête de bien-pensant que je ne tolère plus. Il nous détaille tous les deux avec une idée déjà bien précise de ce qui a pu se passer. C'est à sa façon de dévisager Peeta que je comprends rapidement ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il s'approche de moi, dépose son attirail sur la table, pose ses mains sous mon menton et relève tout doucement ma tête._

- **Comment est-ce arriver ?**  
>- <strong>C'est moi. Je me suis cognée… J'avais la tête ailleurs, j'ai trébuché et mon nez a heurté la… Le… La chaise.<strong>  
>- <strong>Hm... Vraiment ? … De quand date votre dernière crise Monsieur Mellark ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je n'en ai pas eu depuis quelques jours…<strong>  
>- <strong>Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques minutes, mademoiselle Everdeen et moi ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Je vais attendre dehors.<strong>

_Il me lance un dernier regard inquiet s'imaginant à nouveau cloîtrer entre quatre murs blancs et capitonnés, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il quitte la maison sans un mot. L'homme commence alors à nettoyer la blessure avant d'attraper un peu de désinfectant._

- **Est-ce que Peeta est la raison de cette blessure ?**  
>- <strong>… Non.<strong>  
>- <strong>Vous me le diriez s'il avait été pris d'une crise de violence, n'est-ce pas ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas le cas.<strong>  
>- <strong>Mademoiselle Everdeen, vous devez comprendre que si Peeta est violent avec vous, je dois agir… Pour votre bien, mais aussi le sien. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, croyez-bien que j'ai conscience qu'il n'est en aucun cas fautif… Mais c'est à nous de l'aider à aller mieux et ce n'est pas en cachant son agressivité que nous allons y arriver.<strong>  
>- <strong>Il n'y est vraiment pour rien. Je suis juste très maladroite.<strong>

_Il soupire. Il est décidé à camper sur ses positions depuis qu'il a passé le pas de la porte. Il ne me croit pas une seule seconde, mais je ne peux pas laisser Peeta se faire punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait volontairement. C'était un simple accident et pourtant, pour chaque blessure, chaque coupure qui apparaîtra sur mon corps, on le blâmera lui que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou dans dix ans. Ils ne nous comprennent pas. Ils ne savent pas ce que nous avons vécu, ni qui se passe à l'intérieur de nous. Nous ne pouvons compter que l'un sur l'autre. S'il venait à faire une crise, moi seule pourrait l'aider et certainement pas leur médicaments et leurs chambres pour les fous._

- **Bien. Votre nez n'est pas cassé. Vous avez juste pris un mauvais coup. _déclara-t-il en jetant un peu plus loin le mouchoir devenu rouge._ Si cela se remet à saigner, ne penchez surtout pas la tête en arrière.**

_Pour une fois que le traitement est naturel, j'acquiesce sans broncher… Il remet le flacon de désinfectant à l'intérieur de sa mallette qu'il referme ensuite._  
><em>Il dépose la facture face à moi et traverse la pièce. Il me salue d'un léger signe de la tête et me demande de le prévenir si quoi que ce soit nous arrive, puis il quitte la maison avant de remarquer Peeta à quelques mètres, se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude. Après mûres réflexions, il s'avance vers lui et pose une main amicale sur son épaule.<em>

- **Tout va bien… Elle s'en remettra.**  
>- <strong>Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour elle ? Pour l'aider…<strong>  
>- <strong>Monsieur Mellark, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins… Si vous tenez réellement à elle, peut-être devriez-vous prendre un peu de distance. Katniss est encore psychologiquement très fragile, un rien peut la chambouler et vos crises… Elles ne feront que la déstabiliser un peu plus.<strong>  
>- <strong>Mais que se passera-t-il si je la laisse seule ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Peut-être décidera-t-elle de reprendre enfin sa vie en main. Pensez d'abord à votre guérison, Peeta. Votre relation avec Katniss ne pourra que mieux se porter une fois que vous serez tous les deux totalement guéris.<strong>

_Il lui adresse un « courage » suivi d'un sourire désolé puis il prend le chemin du retour. Peeta soupire longuement et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se décide à me rejoindre, en poussant très très doucement la porte cette fois-ci. Il n'ose même plus s'approcher, il garde une sorte de "distance de sécurité" que je ne lui connais pas._

- **Est-ce que tu reste manger avec moi ce soir… ?**  
>- <strong>Non. Katniss… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.<strong>  
>- <strong>Ce n'est qu'un repas.<strong>  
>- <strong>Non, je parle de tout ça. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes de m'attendre tous les jours, ce n'est pas une vie pour toi.<strong>  
>- <strong>Je croyais que tu appréciais ma présence...<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est le cas ! Mais tu dois recommencer à vivre par toi-même et non à travers moi.<strong>  
>- <strong>Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu changes d'avis tout à coup ?<strong>  
>- <strong>... Je vais partir quelques jours.<strong>  
>- <strong>Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Peeta ! J'ai besoin de toi, ici !<strong>  
>- <strong>J'ai des choses à faire<strong>, _annonça-t-il sans grande conviction._  
>- <strong>Je ne vais pas m'en sortir sans toi !<strong>  
>- <strong>Bien sûr que si... Et je t'interdis de baisser les bras pendant mon absence !<strong>

_Je me lève d'un bond, m'avance vers lui d'un pas rapide et décidé et le prends brusquement dans mes bras. Je le sers aussi fort que possible pour l'empêcher de partir. C'est bizarre de se dire que les rôles ont été inversés, lui qui était si affectueux, si attentionné se retrouve être distant, dépourvu de sentiments tandis que moi, reine de glace, je suis agrippée à lui comme un enfant à son jouet préféré. Je suis ridicule, faible et méconnaissable. Qu'ont-ils fait de moi ? De nous ?_

- **Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie…**  
>- <strong>Haymitch sera là pour toi.<strong>  
>- <strong>Je ne veux pas d'Haymitch !<strong>  
>- <strong>S'il-te-plaît Katniss, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.<strong>

_Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, il apparaît comme insensible. Il me repousse simplement et sort de la maison sans un regard pour moi. J'ai beau me répéter la scène qui vient de se dérouler, je ne comprends pas. Qui est cette personne ? Où est le Peeta que je connais ? Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? Pourquoi n'est-il plus attaché à moi ?_  
><em>Tout s'effondre autour de moi en quelques secondes. Je me sens abandonnée et incomprise par le seul homme au monde qui pouvait me déchiffrer. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me précipite immédiatement jusque dans ma chambre où je m'enferme dans le fond de mon placard. Je reviens irrémédiablement quelques mois en arrière : « Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen. Le district 12 a été détruit. J'ai tué la présidente Coin. Prim est morte dans un incendie… Peeta... Il n'existe plus. ». Je gémis et plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles en pleurant. Je ressemble à une gamine capricieuse en pleine crise d'hystérie. Je suis lamentable… Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis plus personne. Je ne devrais même plus avoir de prénom. Je veux rester éternellement dans ce placard et je veux y mourir...<em>


	3. Chapter 3 : Insanity

Encore merci pour vos commentaires, merci de me lire ! :)

Je voulais surtout respecter les personnages tels qu'ils ont été créés, sans changer leurs caractères alors, merci beaucoup, PeetaIsOnFire, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir !

Si vous avez quelques critiques à faire, n'hésitez surtout pas, je prends tout en compte ^^

* * *

><p><em>Une migraine persistante me fait difficilement ouvrir les yeux. Ma première pensée est de m'interroger sur la réalité de ce qui est arrivé la veille, mais mon pied pousse involontairement la porte du placard qui grince et me fait comprendre que mon esprit ne m'a joué aucun tour. Je me relève difficilement à l'aide de ma main droite et aperçoit furtivement l'heure sur mon réveil : sept heures du matin. La lumière du jour éclaire à peine la pièce... Je la traverse un peu à l'aveugle pour y trouver la porte. La crise de panique d'hier a dû me plonger dans un lourd et profond sommeil. Je ne dormais plus depuis mon retour au district 12, l'épuisement a fini par avoir raison de moi. Subitement, une idée me traverse l'esprit : Je dois absolument voir Peeta avant qu'il ne parte ! Je sors de la maison en courant priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je ne me préoccupe même plus de ma peur de l'extérieur, le froid hérisse les quelques poils sur mes bras et me provoque un frisson qui remonte le long de mon dos. Je n'y fais pas attention et toque violemment à la porte comme si ma vie en dépendait :<em>

- **Peeta ! Ouvre, je dois te parler !** _criais-je aussi fort que possible pour qu'il puisse m'entendre._

_J'attends quelques secondes, puis ne voyant aucune réaction, je prends la décision d'entrer sans sa permission. J'attrape vivement la poignée et ouvre la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ce que j'y vois me subjugue et me cloue sur place. Il y règne un désordre indescriptible : des chaises sont renversées, il y en même une qui est brisée, des tableaux sont tombés et déchirés, un vase qui trônait sur la table est couché, il s'est vidé de son eau sur le tapis qui arbore une grande tâche d'humidité. Je comprends rapidement en voyant tout cela que ses crises sont loin d'avoir disparues et ne se sont pas du tout calmées. Il se cache, il fait semblant et je n'ai rien vu. Il continue de prétendre que tout va bien, qu'il a surmonté les épreuves mais la réalité est toute autre et gît sous mes yeux : il ne va pas bien du tout._

_J'évite les nombreux objets éparpillés sur le sol, me fraie un passage parmi eux et grimpe les quelques marches qui mènent au premier étage. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais le trouver, lui… Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je vais pouvoir faire car mes souvenirs de sa première crise sont encore bien présents dans mon esprit et me paralysent de peur ne serait-ce que lorsqu'il hausse un peu le ton. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne vais pas fuir, je vais l'aider quoi qu'il m'en coûte !_

_Je pousse lentement la porte m'apprêtant à le trouver là, mais j'y trouve tout à fait autre chose : le même désordre que dans le séjour au rez-de-chaussée. Une toile sur laquelle il avait peint est déchirée en plein milieu, un lambeau de papier pend de celle-ci, les tubes de peinture sont au quatre coin de la chambre répandant leur couleur sur le parquet. Je tourne mon regard vers le lit qui est vide et fait au carré comme si personne ne s'y était couché. Je comprends rapidement qu'il ne dort pas ici et que je ne sais absolument plus rien de lui... Je n'ai pas pris une seule petite seconde de mon temps pour m'intéresser à lui et à ses sentiments. Je culpabilise tellement à cet instant précis que je me hais au plus haut point. Je suis égoïste et je passe mon temps à me plaindre oubliant que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu des proches et à avoir souffert physiquement et moralement. Une lettre posée sur les draps me sort de mes pensées et attire mon regard. Je m'assois sur le bord du matelas pensant qu'il s'agit d'un message qu'il aurait laissé à mon attention. Il me connaît tellement bien qu'il devait savoir que je viendrai là. Déjà ouverte, je saisie le papier blanc plié en deux pour en commencer la lecture :_

« Peeta, mon fils,

Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te dire à quel point je suis fier de toi.

Les mots me manquent et tu sais à quel point, ils n'ont jamais été notre fort dans la famille... Et malheureusement, les gestes affectueux non plus.

Tu es le meilleur fils dont nous puissions rêver. J'ai cru en toi, je continue de croire en toi et je croirai toujours en toi. Tu es fort et tu as des valeurs que n'importe quel homme devrait avoir. Surtout, sois fier de ce que tu es ! Et ne laisse jamais personne te dire que tu es faible et que tu n'arriveras à rien !

Si tu rentres à la maison après les jeux, j'espère être là pour te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que ce n'est pas le passé qui compte, mais le présent et le futur. Je t'aiderai à reprendre ta vie en main et à ne regarder que l'avenir qui se projette car j'en suis sûr, pour toi, il sera splendide et fructueux.

A l'heure où je t'écris, les districts commencent à se soulever contre le Capitol, ainsi, si nous ne sommes plus là à ton retour, si nous avons... "Disparus", si nous ne pouvons pas revenir, je souhaiterai que tu reprennes la boulangerie. Je sais que tu en prendras bien soin.

Reste fort, continue de protéger les gens qui comptent le plus pour toi, ne laisse personne te changer et n'hésite pas une seule seconde à aimer.

Je te souhaite d'être heureux que ton futur soit avec Katniss ou avec une autre. Je te souhaite de tout mon coeur d'avoir une vie paisible et une famille unie et aimante.

Ne baisse jamais les bras.

Nous t'aimons sincèrement.

Ton père. »

_Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cette lettre a dû le bouleverser. Il n'en a jamais parlé, il ne l'a même jamais sous-entendue. Qui sait depuis quand il la possède et la lue ? Je découvre dans l'enveloppe une autre feuille contenant un dessin dont je devine l'auteur. Je reconnaîtrais son don unique et exceptionnel entre mille. Il y apparaît la famille Mellark, souriante, au grand complet, devant la boulangerie familiale. Je me demande comment il a pu encaisser et faire comme si de rien n'était devant moi et devant Haymitch..._

_Je me ressaisie, referme la lettre et me lève. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Peeta est déjà parti et j'ai besoin de conseils pour pouvoir aborder tout cela avec lui à son retour. Je quitte la maison en emportant l'enveloppe avec la ferme intention de trouver Haymitch, mais en passant la porte, je me rends compte que j'y suis enfin arrivée… Je suis sortie de chez moi ! Le Soleil se lève tout doucement et la température est quelque peu basse, mais je ne prends pas le temps de me réjouir de ma réussite. Le bruit strident d'une tronçonneuse, provenant d'un peu plus loin, m'interpelle, il me fait me souvenir de ce que Peeta m'avait dit la veille à propos de notre mentor. Je prends une très grande inspiration et me mets en route, restant sur mes gardes et attentive à chaque bruit sortant de l'ordinaire._

_C'est après avoir parcourue une petite distance à travers le champs que j'aperçois Haymitch au milieu d'un chantier sans nom. J'hausse un sourcil me demandant ce qu'il essaie de faire avec tous ces outils dont je ne connais pas les noms. Je m'approche lentement jusqu'à arriver à ses côtés. Ne semblant pas m'avoir remarqué il continue, bougonnant dans sa barbe de trois jours, je tapote légèrement son épaule :_

- **Haymitch…**  
>- <strong>Bon sang, Katniss !<strong> _cria-t-il en sursautant._ **J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque !** _Il prend quelques secondes de pause pour me regarder de haut en bas avant d'ajouter :_ **Permets-moi de te dire que tu es dans un état lamentable…**  
>- <strong>Je vous retourne le compliment…<strong> _Dis-je quelque peu vexée._  
>- <strong>Je ne pensais pas te revoir hors de chez toi avant au moins tes trente ans ! Quel bon vent t'amène par ici ? Tu t'es perdu ?<strong>  
>- <strong>... Peeta est parti.<strong>  
>- <strong>Ha ! Oui, je sais ! Il est venu me voir hier soir pour me demander de prendre régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à le faire aujourd'hui ! C'est du temps de gagner, je te remercie !<strong>  
>- <strong>Mais… Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Bien sûr qu'il va revenir, Katniss. Je lui laisse trois jours pour ramener ses fesses au district 12. Le premier pour essayer de se persuader qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Le second pour être envahi par les doutes et le troisième pour se rendre compte qu'il a fait une énorme erreur. Il va rappliquer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire.<strong>  
>- <strong>Et si vous aviez tort… ?<strong> _demandais-je, inquiète._  
>- <strong>Toute sa vie est ici. Il est né ici, a grandi ici, sa famille est décédée ici et TU vis ici. Il ne va pas déménager du jour au lendemain sur un coup de tête. Je connais ce petit comme si je l'avais fait !<strong>  
>- <strong>Je peux vous poser une toute autre question ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je suis un peu occupé comme tu le vois... Mais bon, vas-y.<strong>  
>- <strong>Vous êtes récemment entré dans sa maison ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Non. Il y est très peu. Il passe le plus clair de son temps dehors, je le croise tous les matins près de l'ancienne boulangerie. Pourquoi ? Tu veux les clefs ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je crois que ses crises sont beaucoup plus violentes que ce qu'on ne pensait…<strong>  
>- <strong>Arrête de te faire des films Everdeen, il est peut-être juste TRES bordélique !<strong>  
>- <strong>Ce n'est pas simplement « bordélique » comme vous le dites si bien… Beaucoup de choses sont abîmées, déchirées, brisées… Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il fait semblant ? Il joue le rôle de celui qui va bien et qui avance sereinement, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Il perd le contrôle, Haymitch et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'aider !<strong>  
>- <strong>Il se sent seul, Katniss. Il est toujours tout seul. Il a perdu sa famille, la plupart de ses amis et… Toi.<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est idiot ! je suis toujours là !<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même, il s'épuise à s'occuper de toi tous le temps. Il se perd un peu plus chaque jour. Il est temps que tu te ressaisisses ! Il n'y a pas de miracle. Si tu vas mieux, lui aussi. C'est peut-être un peu à ton tour de faire quelque chose pour lui...<strong>  
>- <strong>Qu'est-ce que je peux faire… ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Réfléchis. Tu le connais mieux que personne… Je suis certain que tu trouveras ce qu'il faut.<strong>_ Il m'écarte de sa main droite, remets son casque en place et déclare :_ **Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai une maison à construire !**

_Il n'y avait même pas les prémices d'une maison, ce n'était que quelques planches de bois plus ou moins grandes posées sur l'herbe. Il était clair qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni comment procéder, mais il y met tellement de ferveur que je préfère me taire et le laisser tranquille. Je tourne les talons et refais le chemin en sens inverse, une idée venait de traverser mon esprit, j'allais faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Peeta. J'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour l'aider à aller mieux._


	4. Chapter 4 : Somebody to die for

Merci pour vos commentaires, Linou2701 & Sarah70801, j'avais envie de mettre un peu d'humour au milieu de tous ces drames, c'est pour ça qu'Haymitch me semble indispensable :p

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>[Trois jours plus tard]<strong>

_Hier soir, Haymitch est venu m'avertir du retour de Peeta pour ce matin. Je suis à la fois pressée de le retrouver et de lui montrer à quel point il a pu me manquer et terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ne souhaite pas me revoir. Et pour cause, il ne m'a pas appelé une seule fois en trois jours. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas le lui reprocher après mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Malgré tout, ma surprise était prête et j'avais pris le temps de remettre entièrement en ordre chaque pièce de sa maison._

_Je l'attends, assise sur l'une de ses chaises dans le séjour depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, à triturer mes doigts d'angoisse… Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe et j'ai la sensation que ce dernier fait concurrence à une bombe à retardement. Tout à coup, je vois la poignée se baisser et la porte s'entrouvrir laissant apparaître une silhouette que je connais par coeur. Il est d'abord surpris de me trouver là, puis il se rend rapidement compte que tout a été rangé avec précaution. Il prend un air gêné et pose son unique valise sur le sol :_

- **Si j'avais tu que allais venir chez moi, j'aurais fait un peu de ménage…**  
>- <strong>...Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui se passait, Peeta ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Je… Je suis juste un peu débordé par les choses parfois, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter…<strong>_murmura-t-il en baissant la tête comme un enfant que l'on aurait pris en faute._  
>- <strong>Arrête de mentir ! Je suis loin d'être idiote ! Ce sont tes crises, c'est ça ?! Elles sont revenues ?!<strong>  
>-<strong> Elles ne sont jamais parties et elles ne partiront jamais... J'essaie de vivre avec.<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu ne peux pas affronter ça tout seul.<strong>  
>- <strong>Ah oui ?! Et à qui veux-tu que je demande de l'aide, Katniss ?!<strong> _hurla-t-il à mon intention._ **A mes parents qui sont réduit en cendre ?! A mes frères dont il ne reste plus rien ?! A Haymitch qui s'obstine à penser qu'il est capable de construire une maison qui ne tiendra jamais debout ?!**  
>- <strong>A moi, idiot !<strong> _le coupais-je._  
>- <strong>A toi ?! Mais regarde-toi ! Tu te laisses vivre… Tout ce qu'il reste de toi, c'est ton corps. Tu ne vis plus... Et si tu continues comme ça, toi aussi tu vas mourir ! Et il ne me restera plus personne ! Alors oui, je me débrouille SEUL !<strong>  
>- <strong>... Je suis sincèrement désolée… Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point tu souffrais. J'ai été égoïste et je le regrette... Mais tout va changer maintenant, tu as ma parole !<strong>

_Il acquiesce vaguement sans vraiment croire à ma promesse. Nous restons silencieux un long moment à nous regarder, nous détailler, attendant que l'un face un pas vers l'autre. Un quelconque geste rassurant et affectueux qui serait plus que bienvenu à cet instant présent, mais aucun de nous ne bouge. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque, mais une certaine peur persistante. Peut-être ne sommes nous toujours pas prêt à retrouver notre tendresse d'antan. Ce calme provoque un certain malaise entre nous, je décide donc de me lever et de m'approcher de lui :_

- **Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer...**

_Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le temps de refuser ou d'accepter ma proposition, j'attrape son poignet et le force à me suivre. Il n'oppose aucune résistance et nous marchons un long moment à travers les champs jusqu'à arriver dans les bois près du lac où mon père avait l'habitude de m'amener. Pensant d'abord que j'ai l'intention de le faire nager un peu, il délivre son bras de mon emprise, fait quelques pas en arrière et arbore un air particulièrement effrayé. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais je pointe du doigt l'endroit où j'aimerais qu'il regarde. Ses yeux bleus se stoppent alors près d'un arbre imposant, il se fige subitement en voyant la stèle de taille moyenne comportant quelques mots gravés. Son regard devient triste et s'embuent de larmes tandis qu'il essaie de se retenir de pleurer. Il fait quelques pas hésitant et tremblant, il s'agenouille devant celle-ci :_

- **Tu… C'est toi qui as fait ça ?**  
>- <strong>Oui. On ne t'a pas donné l'occasion de dire au revoir à ta famille... Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait peut-être à faire ton deuil et que ça te donnerait un endroit où tu rendre quand tu te sens seul…<strong>

_Il passe ses doigts fins sur la roche avant d'y lire à voix basse l'inscription que j'y ai inscrite :_ « A la mémoire de Monsieur et Madame Mellark et de leurs deux enfants victimes de la rébellion. Puissent-ils reposer en paix. ». _Juste à côté de cette imposante pierre se trouve celle que Prim et moi avions fait pour notre père lorsqu'il est décédé. Nous l'avons caché à notre mère souhaitant garder cet endroit uniquement pour nous lorsque nous avions besoin de nous réfugier lors des moments difficiles._

_Après l'avoir laissé quelques secondes seul pour se recueillir un peu, je viens m'installer à ses côtés et sors la lettre et le dessin trouvés quelques jours plus tôt sur son lit. Je les lui tends avant de poser ma main sur la sienne, il tourne à peine la tête vers moi avant de briser le silence :_

- **Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu les protéger ?**  
>- <strong>Je crois… Qu'on ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde. On a fait ce qu'on a pu… Qu'importe les choix que nous aurions fait, nous aurions forcément perdu quelqu'un. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à toi, qu'ils veillent sur toi de là-haut et qu'ils sont extrêmement fiers de ce que tu es.<strong> _Lui assurais-je en entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens._ **Tu sais, Peeta, je me fiche que tu sois incontrôlable et violent à certains moments. Nous serons capables de tout surmonter si nous restons ensemble...**

_Je vois ses paupières se fermer doucement pour y laisser couler une larme qui roule le long de sa joue. Je dépose alors lentement mes lèvres sur sa joue et dépose ma tête sur son épaule... Nous restons ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, sans dire un mot. Nous nous sommes tout dit de toute façon. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter._

_A cet instant précis, nous venons de prendre conscience que nous commençons notre nouvelle vie…_


	5. Chapter 5 : Stay high

Merci merci ! :D On attaque le chapitre 5 qui sera en deux ou trois parties :)

Voici la première :

* * *

><p><strong>[Un mois plus tard]<strong>

_L'inauguration du mémorial des habitants du district douze tombés lors de la rébellion à lieu ce soir. J'enfile donc quelques vêtements que je pense être décents et digne d'être portés pour une soirée "spéciale". J'ai longuement refusé l'invitation ne me voyant pas célébrer quelque chose qui a été particulièrement éprouvant à vivre et qui aura causé la mort de ceux que nous avons connu, mais Peeta est venu tenter de nous convaincre, Haymitch et moi, tous les jours depuis un mois. Et voilà où j'en suis en cette nuit de novembre... Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble étant donné que je n'ai fait réinstaller aucun miroir depuis mon retour, mais de toute façon, est-ce vraiment important ? J'ose espérer que tout le monde se concentrera sur la cérémonie et non sur moi, ancien geai moqueur. Je ne suis pas là pour être remarquée et adulée, mais pour faire mes adieux._

_On m'y a même demandé de faire un discours funéraire considérant que je suis la mieux placée pour en parler, mais je l'ai catégoriquement refusé... Et pour cause, c'est Peeta qui s'y collera. Je l'ai vu répéter chaque jour de la semaine pendant qu'il bricolait son futur commerce. Les gens ont fini par penser qu'il avait complètement perdu la tête lorsqu'ils l'ont vu bougonner tout seul, mais le regard des autres ne compte pas pour lui et je l'admire d'autant plus pour ça._

_Les bruits violents d'une personne qui s'acharne contre ma porte d'entrée me font brusquement sursauter et revenir à la raison. Je devine tout de suite de qui il s'agit : Haymitch et sa délicatesse naturelle. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et ouvre la porte avant qu'il ne la brise en milles morceaux. Il pénètre chez moi sans un « bonjour » et dépose une bouteille sur la table dans le séjour manquant de la fracasser contre celle-ci :_

- **On va avoir besoin de boire un petit coup avant de partir !**  
>- <strong>Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté de boire…<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est le cas, mais si je veux pouvoir affronter cette horrible soirée et pour ça, il va me falloir un petit remontant ! A toi aussi d'ailleurs !<strong>  
>- <strong>Et Peeta… ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Il essaie de se faire beau et de cacher la misère ! Je l'ai vu changer de chemise au moins six fois ! On a largement le temps de boire quelques verres avant qu'il ne soit prêt !<strong>  
>- <strong>… Vous, en revanche, vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'efforts sur votre tenue vestimentaire.<strong>  
>- <strong>Pour quoi faire ?! Ce n'est pas la cérémonie des oscars, c'est juste un mémorial. Ils sont tous morts, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont se soucier de notre apparence ?!<strong>  
>- <strong>C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir quand vous faites ce genre de remarque…<strong>  
>- <strong>Allez assied-toi !<strong> _ordonne-t-il en attrapant mon bras pour m'attirer et me faire asseoir sur la chaise près de lui._ **Bon, tu as des verres où on se boit ça directement au goulot comme des hommes ?**  
>- <strong>… Je dois avoir quelques verres qui traînent…<strong>

_Je me lève à nouveau et pénètre dans la cuisine pour y saisir trois verres bien rangés dans le placard. Je retourne ensuite vers Haymitch qui a déjà porté la bouteille à sa bouche comme si j'avais été beaucoup trop longue pour qu'il puisse attendre. Je grimace de mécontentement et prends place en face de lui. Il décolle alors ses lèvres du récipient, verse le liquide ambré dans mon verre avant de déclarer : Ça va te donner la force de dix hommes ça !_  
><em>Obéissante, je le porte à ma bouche et y verse lentement l'alcool qui devient brûlant dans ma gorge. Une fois avalé, je tire la langue de dégoût avant d'ajouter un « beurk » particulièrement explicite.<em>

- **C'est quoi ce truc ?!**  
>- <strong>Le meilleur whisky du pays que je gardais depuis plusieurs années ! Tu pourras te venter d'y avoir eu droit !<strong>

_Je veux répliquer que je ne vais certainement pas m'en venter vu le goût ignoble qu'a cet alcool, mais Peeta me coupe dans mon élan en entrant dans la pièce sans prévenir. Surpris de nous voir assis l'un en face de l'autre en train de boire ce qu'il sait ne pas être de l'eau, il affiche immédiatement un air pleins de reproches :_

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**  
>- <strong>On se prépare…<strong> _grogne Haymitch_  
>- <strong>Vous n'aviez pas arrêté de boire, vous ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Minute papillon, je te vois venir avec ton discours moralisateur !<strong> _déclare-t-il en claquant son verre contre la table._  
>- <strong>Très bien… Je ne dirais rien, vous savez déjà ce que j'en pense de toute façon…<strong> _il écarte ensuite grand les bras avant d'ajouter :_ **Alors, comment je suis ?**  
>- <strong>Comme d'habitude,<strong> _répond Haymitch s'en vraiment y porter d'attention._  
>- <strong>Vous, vous n'avez fait aucun effort…<strong>  
>- <strong>J'ai gardé les vêtements que je portais ce matin pour aller bricoler !<strong>  
>- <strong>Oui… Ça se sent d'ici. Katniss ?<strong>  
>- <strong>Bien… Tu es… Bien.<strong> _dis-je sans vraiment oser lui faire de compliment._  
>- <strong>Waow, vous faites preuve d'une sacrée motivation tous les deux ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir…<strong>  
>- <strong>Tu me donnes le tournis à rester debout, viens t'asseoir au lieu de pleurnicher !<strong> _ordonne Haymitch._

_Il ne s'y oppose plus et prend place à côté de moi sans broncher. Il sait à quel point, nous n'avons pas envie d'y aller et les efforts incommensurables que nous avons fait pour lui, il se sent donc incapable de nous refuser quoi que ce soit et se contente de tout accepter. Notre ancien mentor et ami fait glisser un verre jusqu'à lui avant d'y verser quelques centilitres de whisky. Peeta l'attrape sans plus attendre inspectant l'objet et son contenant dans tous les sens :_

- **Trinquons… Aux morts ! Et à nous, les survivants ! Cul sec !** _balance Haymitch sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'importance de ses mots._

_Je lance un regard désabusé à Peeta qui l'acquiesce puis une fois qu'Haymitch a vidé son verre, nous en faisons de même. Je grimace de dégoût tandis que mon acolyte a un frisson qui lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il ose enfin :_

- **C'est vraiment ignoble…**  
>- <strong>Je crois que je vais vomir…<strong> _osais-je avant de porter ma main devant la bouche pour empêcher quoi que ce soit d'en sortir._  
>- <strong>Ah non ! Everdeen, tu gardes ça à l'intérieur quoi qu'il arrive ! Ça coûte beaucoup trop cher pour que tu le gaspilles de cette manière ! Rebois-en un petit, ça va passer !<strong>

_Je n'ai même pas le temps de refuser que mon verre est déjà plein. La gorge en feu et des hauts de coeur à n'en plus finir, je me demande déjà comment je vais faire pour ingurgiter ce dernier sans rejeter tout ce que j'ai mangé ce midi. Haymitch s'avance ensuite vers celui de Peeta, mais plus rapide que lui, il place sa main au-dessus de son verre lui faisant rebrousser chemin. Je me maudis de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Et je maudis encore plus cet air de triomphe qui s'affiche sur son visage... Je lui lance un regard suppliant qu'il évite consciencieusement avant de donner une raison irréfutable :_

- **J'ai un discours à faire... Il vaudrait mieux que j'ai toutes mes capacités.** _Il jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge avant d'ajouter :_ **On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller d'ailleurs, on va être en retard !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Waves

J'ai mis un peu de temps, mais voilà enfin le chapitre 6 !

_Haymitch engloutit son verre d'une traite puis, comme si cela avait donné le top départ de la soirée, nous nous levons tous les trois et nous nous mettons en route pour rejoindre la place publique qui avaient été dégagée des débris et des restes de la rébellion grâce à la solidarité de tous les habitants du district._

_Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, nous découvrons plus d'une centaine de gens déjà présents et regroupés devant la petite estrade qui trône à côté de briques grises sur lesquelles sont posées des bougies blanches dont les flammes vacillent à cause du léger vent dans l'air. Elles-mêmes entourent un petit arbre qui ne paye pas de mine sur un grand cercle de terre. Je trouve cela tellement banal et ridicule. Comme si nous pouvions réellement penser que les âmes des défunts étaient présentes dans ce feu ou dans ces feuilles. Ce feu qui, par ailleurs, m'hypnotise et me rappelle l'évènement le plus traumatisant qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre. L'angoisse s'immisce petit à petit dans mon corps comme un lent et douloureux poison. Ma gorge se serre lorsque l'image de Prim prise dans les flammes me revient en pleine figure, je me sens étouffer et prise au piège. Je fais un pas en arrière, m'apprêtant à détaler comme un lapin prit en chasse, mais Peeta qui était monté sur l'estrade tapote le micro pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionne et attire mon attention en même temps que celle de tous les autres. Je m'efforce de me concentrer sur lui et sur rien d'autre. Je ne peux décemment pas le laisser affronter cela tout seul car aussi détendu qu'il puisse paraître, je sais que cela lui est tout aussi pénible. Il toussote légèrement puis commence enfin :_

- **Excusez-moi pour le retard…** _annonce-t-il dans un premier temps. Il inspire un grand coup, puis continue : _**D'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier d'être venu pour honorer la mémoire des disparus du district douze. Nous avons tous perdu un être cher, un ami, un membre de notre famille, une personne que nous croisions tous les jours… Ils ont malheureusement été d'innocentes victimes du système et de la guerre qui a fait rage. J'y ai moi-même perdu ma famille et je ne peux que compatir à votre tristesse et votre colère. Car oui, je suis en colère que vous ayez été attaqués par surprise alors que vous étiez incapables de vous défendre et je ne cesse de penser à toutes ces personnes qui ont péris dans les flammes ou qui ont été abattus comme des animaux…**

_Ce discours commence sérieusement à me retourner les tripes… Ou peut-être est-ce le whisky ? Tout ce que j'aimerai, c'est me trouver ailleurs à ce moment précis. Peut-être au soleil, dans l'herbe, au calme, sans personne pour me rappeler la tragédie qui a eu lieu. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots, je ne veux pas être là pour me souvenir de tous ceux qui nous ont quittés. C'est encore trop douloureux, la plaie dans mon cœur est toujours béante et suintante et cela ne fait que la rouvrir un peu plus. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et menacent de couler à tout instant. Haymitch doit s'en rendre compte parce qu'il s'approche un peu plus de moi et murmure :_

**- Je crois que la petite blonde du premier rang a des vues sur Peeta…**

_Je lui dirai bien que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, mais je dois avouer que sa déclaration m'interpelle. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'apercevoir à travers la foule et en effet, cette fille a l'air d'être en totale extase devant lui. Je grimace, trouvant cela presque indécent de sa part. Je fronce les sourcils et croise les bras avant de me remettre dans la même position qu'avant. Il se met à rire doucement avant d'ajouter :_

**- Il va falloir t'y faire, c'est un héros maintenant ! Les filles vont toutes tomber à ses pieds comme des mouches et toi… Est-ce que tu es vraiment de taille à te battre contre toutes ces filles parfaites, Everdeen ?**

_Je bougonne quelque chose d'inaudible avant de le frapper vivement sur le bras pour arrêter ses ricanements. Il me donne alors un coup de hanche un peu trop brusque qui me fait exagérément vaciller et cogner la table arborant une magnifique et haute pyramide de coupes de champagne qui se met à trembler sous le choc. Tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, je vois l'œuvre artistique dangereusement pencher et s'écraser avec fracas sur le meuble et le béton tandis que mes bras gesticulent dans tous les sens pour essayer de rattraper les verres avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol._

_S'en suit un silence de « mort » (ironique n'est-ce pas ?) avant que je ne remarque que tout le monde s'est retourné et a les yeux pleins de reproches rivés sur moi. Bon sang, ce que j'aimerai devenir une minuscule souris ou disparaître plutôt que de subir cela… Je murmure un « pardon » en évitant leurs regards et essayant de ramasser quelques morceaux brisés que je pose ensuite inutilement sur la table comme si cela pouvait régler les choses. Puis Peeta reprend :_

**- Bon… Au moins, personne ne repartira saoul ce soir !** _déclare-t-il sur un ton amusé qui ne fait rire que lui… Il reprend son sérieux voyant que personne ne trouve cela drôle puis il ajoute :_ **Veuillez l'excuser, Katniss est quelque peu bouleversée ce soir.**


End file.
